


Freedom Fighters

by Armin_Swaglert



Series: Attack on FNAF [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3DMG, Anthropomorphic AU, Attack on Titan AU, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Nicknames, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Points of View, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Swaglert/pseuds/Armin_Swaglert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And that day, we received a grim reminder, of why we lived in fear of the titans."<br/>Fawkes (Foxy) and Madison's (Mangle) hometown of Shiganshina is suddenly thrown into chaos and titans start to attack. With nobody to help them they'll have to force their way out. After each them turns 12 they both join the cadet's squad. They will meet new friends and enemies, horrifying titans, and the possible extinction of their kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic, so don't expect too much. Anyway I suck at summaries and the story will be better than the summary. (I hope it is) Here's a list of names for everyone (P.S. Their nicknames were given to them on a memorable event that happened to them (excluding Freddy). I will write that fic later)  
> Fawkes - Foxy  
> Madison - Mangle  
> Frederick - Freddy  
> Fred - Toy Freddy  
> Bennett - Bonnie  
> Barry - Toy Bonnie  
> Chyanne - Chica  
> Cheryl - Toy Chica  
> Ben - BB  
> Marcus - The Puppet

Fawkes P.O.V.

 

Madison and I gathered wood for our fire that evening. Our parents waiting on us to come home soon. We were ten now and I was going to join the military in two years.  
"Fawkes, let's get going, I don't want to be late." Madison called  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back.  
We started to leave the forested area. But as we started to leave, I saw a key lying on the ground. I stuffed it into my pocket and looked if anyone saw me.  
"Fawkes, let's go!" Madison yelled.  
This time I listened and ran after her. As we walked on the old stone bridge near our house, a loud "boom!" was heard. Suddenly a huge boulder smacked the bridge that we were on! I grabbed Madison and we both just screamed as we fell off. Dust and debris was everywhere. I franticly looked around for Madison, finally I found her next to me just getting up. I tried to move but my right leg was stuck under some of the stone that fell.  
"Fawkes let me help you!" Madison screamed.  
"No Madison, can't you see the hole in the wall? Our parents are probably dead because we lived so close." I said.  
"I can't just leave you here like this!" Maddison argued as she tried to hold back tears.  
"Please for Mom, for Dad, for me." I pleaded starting to cry as well.  
"Goodbye, Fawkes" Madison called as she started to run.  
"See you later Madison" Fawkes called back.  
I watched as Madison ran, dropping everything she didn't need. I smiled at her because it might be my last time. The next thing that happened were giant thumping footsteps coming closer. A titan has found me...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Will I Ever Find You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me! I'm back with another chapter for you to read.

Fawkes P.O.V

 

I was trapped, staring into the titan's soulless eyes. I suddenly snapped back into reality and started to pull my leg out of the rubble. The titan was coming closer and closer to me. I kept on pulling my leg out. The titan was about to grab for me when... a figure zipped in and cut of some of the titan's neck. I couldn't see any of his or her face, but all I could see where more and more people flying in the sky. Finaly I managed to pull my leg free. I tried to run but my leg was all torn up. I walked as fast as I could to the gate to wall Maria. I looked over my shoulder only to hear screaming and crying of people and soliders dying. I dragged on pass everything that I once thought was safe and peaceful. 

"II have to find her." Was what I managed to growl under my breath.

 

I ignored the pain that shot up my leg now. I was determined to find Madison. After I would find her I will join the cadets and slaughter all of the titans that destroyed my freedom! I'lI kill each and everyone of the titans!

 

Madison's P.O.V.

I sat on the boat watching for Fawkes to come in rushing through the gate. Everytime I looked he was never there. I sat down only to hear the quiet prayers everyone was saying. I looked up into the sky to see smoke and flames clouding everywhere. 

"Oh, Fawkes will I ever see you alive again? Or will I see your body as a corpse? " I asked myself.

"Let me on I need to find her!" Someone screamed.

I stood up looking for the voice to find Fawkes. I stood staring at him and he smiled back.

"Madison!" He yelleEd.ed.

I ran off the boat to greet my brother.

"Fawkes I thought I would never see you again!" I cried.

I looked around him. I looked at his leg, and saw what had happened. 

"Fawkes are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine" he replied, "Lets get on the boat."

We persuaded the guard s to let us both in withFawkes' injury. Finally as we took one last glance at the place we called home as our boat sailed to parts unknown.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for a short chapter but I'm writing on a tablet.


End file.
